stuckinthemiddlefandomcom-20200216-history
Lewie Diaz
Lewie Michael Diaz is a character in Stuck in the Middle. He is portrayed by Nicolas Bechtel. Personality Lewie and his twin brother, Beast are always up to mischief and Lewie is the dominant twin of the two boys. Lewie is usually the mastermind behind his and Beast's schemes, as he's usually the one with common sense, and is usually less obnoxious. He's not smart or mature, which makes sense for being a little boy but Lewie is still much smarter than Beast. Lewie is a trouble maker and always get into trouble but, of course with him being a young kid, he is also very immature. Appearances 'Season 1' #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck without a Ride #Stuck in the Quinceañera #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives 'Season 2' #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in a Slushy War #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck in the Beast-day Party #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Boy Genius #Stuck with a Bad Influence #Stuck Dancing with My Dad #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck with a New Friend #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards Appearances: 30/37 Trivia *He is the elder twin brother of Beast Diaz. *He wears glasses. *He was originally called, "Danny." *He always gets into trouble along with his twin, Beast. *He always comes up with crazy plans along with Beast. *Lewie is one day and 90 seconds older than Beast. *Lewie is the dominant twin. *Lewie is somewhat smarter than Beast. *Lewie loves peanut butter and jelly. *The actor who plays Lewie, Nicolas Bechtel, also wears glasses in real life. *The pilot and "Stuck With No Rules" are the only eposides that show Lewie without his glasses on. *Lewie likes to watch the weather channel. *Lewie and Beast went out of town on a scouting trip and Tom didn't even know. *In Stuck in the Diaz Easter, Lewie tried to eat candy off of Ellie's hat. *Lewie loves to do everything with Beast. *Lewie could complete the ninja challege but Beast couldn't and he went up for it anyway. *Lewie likes to mess with people. *Lewie can sometimes easily drive people crazy. *Lewie thinks that Beast can't comple the ninja challenge just because he is ninety seconds younger than Lewie. *The twins drive their mom crazy. *Lewie and Beast were born a day apart but their parents never told them. *Lewie is in second grade to fourth grade so far in the show. *Lewie goes to Marsport Elementry school. *Lewie loves fart jokes. *Lewie is ticklish on his foot as shown in, Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Members of the Diaz Family Category:3 Youngest Category:Twins Category:Child Characters Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Terror Trio